


Sunlight

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the guys just need to get away from it all. Jim's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

## Sunlight

by Sharilyn

Pet Fly. No money. No infringement intended. Just playing   


Lately everything reminds me of Blair and Jim, sigh; being outdoors in a grassy field one sunny day made this scenario pop into my head and it wouldn't turn me loose till I wrote it down.   


The companion piece for this story is "Glorious."   


* * *

This is how I would die   
into the love I have for you:   
as pieces of cloud   
dissolve in sunlight. 

...Rumi... 

* * *

The late afternoon sun is out after an overcast interval, plunging this peaceful glade into an almost surreal brilliance; and as I sit here in respectful silence, I find myself quietly mesmerized. My attention has moved from the breathtaking return of the sun overhead and is all for the man in my arms now; and not for the first time, I find myself almost overwhelmed by the mere experience of being with him like this, of simply breathing in each moment, each particle of living, and realizing just what we share now between us. 

Blair's hair is a mass of riotous, light-kissed curls gleaming brightly against the dark blue of my shirt; individual tendrils of burnished mahogany and rich umber brown cling possessively to my fingers as I nestle my lover's sleeping body against my own and lazily caress the springy locks of his hair that trickle and tingle like electrified silk through my hands. A contented sigh escapes me as I sit with my back against the semi-rough bark of our favorite tree and revel in the warm, heavy weight of Blair's head resting on my chest. 

We're alone here, temporary intruders in this landscape of wild grasses and long-lived trees, surrounded by the lush, heady fragrance of the field of late-blooming flowers rustling and whispering enigmatically amongst themselves as their nodding, multi-petalled heads take in the incomprehensible sight of the two man creatures who've encroached once again into the flowers' rightful territory. I wonder if they know about us, Chief, I think drowsily as Blair sighs once and presses back insistently against me, the curve of his spine digging into my abdomen as the back of his head pushes firmly into the space just over my heart. I can't help but smile with gentle affection as he mutters something vaguely erotic in his sleep and instinctively lifts his hands from his lap to grope for my encircling arms draped loosely but no less possessively around his chest; as soon as his questing fingers encounter the familiar hardness of my biceps wrapped around him like a muscular blanket, he gives a satisfied murmur and sags bonelessly against me again, the delicious heat of his body soaking through the layers of clothing between us and settling like liquid heaven into the depths of my own sated form. 

The afternoon is warming again as we both laze here, secure in the peace and privacy of our rural retreat; and as the sun's heated rays dissolve the last, stubborn wisps of cloud cover which had so briefly threatened rain, I breathe in the clean scent of Blair's hair and luxuriate in the comforting, nostalgic smell of the sunshine now caressing his scalp, each ray of solar energy dancing gently among Blair's curls as if in mute appreciation of the beauty of those incredible tresses gleaming like copper fire in the afternoon light. 

This is the locus of my heart and soul, I think with quiet joy as I tangle my fingers in the sheer tactile ecstasy of Blair's hair and breathe in the essence of all that he is, draped so trustingly---so lovingly--over all that I am and could ever hope to be. This is the genesis of our mutual need, of our undying commitment, I realize, quietly astounded, as burnished flames of sunlight fill both my head and heart with the heat of truth and of steadily building passion; this is my whole world right here, nestled in my arms, breathing with my breaths, sighing longingly as I carefully tilt his head back and begin pressing slow, coaxing kisses along the left side of his beautiful face...and this is my soul exulting, flaring into joyful euphoria as Blair's body surrenders beneath my touch, his soul rising hungrily to meet my own through the moist, heated avenue of our mouths joining together, drinking in the heat, the need, the love between us. 

"Jim..." he murmurs sleepily, sensuously, his hand lifting to stroke my jaw, his hair brushing like living fire against the sensitive skin of my throat. "Hey, man, I thought it was gonna rain..." 

"No, Chief; no rain," I smile against his lips, my body responding with unbridled excitement to the hard, increasingly hungry length of him turning and molding and fitting himself so snugly against me. "We've got nothing but blue skies and sunshine the rest of the day, babe." And as Blair gives a satisfied sigh and claims me for his own, I can hear the flowers in the glade whispering their own completion as they give themselves over to the sun's loving, sensual caress. 

* * *

End Sunlight by Sharilyn: sharilyn2@earthlink.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
